Como agua y aceite
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: La visita inesperada de Aaron hará que Piers piense sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al demonio o tal vez lo carcoma la culpa de verlo llorar.


Mis pies colgaban inquietos desde el borde del edificio donde estaba sentado yo. Mirando perspicazmente las acciones de aquel joven soldado. Una patada alta y un gancho al muñeco que sufría los golpes de éste. Luego de unos minutos pasó a práctica con su arma de precisión. Un disparo a una botella de vidrio y ésta estalló en miles de pedazos y desparramó agua por doquier. Sonreí. Resultaba entretenido el vigilar su entrenamiento obligatorio por la organización. Él volvió a apuntar a una de las botellas con suma concentración. Tomé mi pistola de luz y disparé contra el caño de su arma, desviándole el disparo y logrando que enfurezca.

—¿¡Quién es el maldito idiota que me está molestando!?—gritó eufórico. Yo reí para mis adentros. Suele ponerse tan tierno en ese estado. Parece un niño como cuando le sacan un juguete y éste lo quiere con todo su ser cuando no puede tenerlo.

Luego de inspeccionar a sus alrededores y no haber encontrado a nadie, continuó apuntando. Volví a disparar contra el caño del arma y él gritó aún más firme casi que se podría haber desgarrado las cuerdas vocales. Incluso tiró su arma al suelo y se dispuso a caminar hasta la puerta que daba al interior de la central. Bufando y apretando los puños con ira.

Sonreí divertido y me dejé caer al vacío hasta golpear duro contra el suelo. He allí cuando él notó mi presencia y giró completo hacia mí.

—Tranquilo, Piers. No es necesaria tanta maldad e ira—dije caminando hacia él sacudiendo la tierra de mi gabardina—Aunque admito que te ponés muy provocador cuando estás enojado.

—Así que vos eras el que me molestaba—se cruzó de brazos mirándome como con odio— ¿Se puede saber por qué ese afán de interrumpir mi entrenamiento?

—Quería hacerte enojar porque te ves bastante atractivo así—respondí con una sonrisa amplia. Él pisó fuerte hacia adelante, amagando a golpearme aunque se retuvo.

— ¡Sos un maldito estúpido!—exclamó con la vena aorta marcada en todo su cuello.

— ¡Tranquilo!—manifesté poniendo mis manos a una altura respetable para evitar cualquier golpe—Sólo quería llamar tu atención, es todo—llevé mi mano a mi cuello para masajearme penosamente.

—Era mucho más sencillo haberme llamado y listo, no entiendo por qué molestarme cuando entreno.

Le sonreí ampliamente, una sonrisa boba, estúpida. Esas de los enamorados.

— ¡Te odio!—me empujó haciéndome a un lado y entró dentro de la central, comenzando a caminar por el primer pasillo a la derecha. Supuse que allí estaría su habitación por lo que lo seguí al trote. Busqué por esos extensos pasillos y sólo el sonido de sus borcegos era mi brújula para guiarme en semejante laberinto. Lo escuché por detrás de mí, había atravesado por un pasillo diferente al que tomé. Lo seguí incesante, casi que pisaba sus talones.

No paraba, seguía su camino sin detenerse, sin voltear siquiera a verme. Fruncí el entrecejo y me esfumé entre una espesa neblina apareciendo justo delante de sus narices y, por lo que noté, de su habitación.

— ¿Acaso vas a estar ignorándome todo el día?—manifiesto con obvia molestia, cruzando mis brazos.

—Sí—confesó igual al mismo nivel de cólera que yo— No tengo por qué estar aguantando todas tus estúpidas bromas. Además, sólo vienes a ponerme de mal humor.

—Vine para platicar con vos. Es todo, lo juro—confesé.

— ¿Qué mierda querés platicar que no sea sobre cómo joderme la vida?—inquirió sin gracia.

—No es sólo platica…era para ver cómo estás y cómo está tu vida.

Él torció el gesto, creo que captó el motivo de mi visita. Suspiró hondo y me invitó a pasar a su habitación. Yo asentí con una sonrisa cerrada y él entró detrás de mí. Yo me senté en el borde de su cama, con la mano entre mis piernas. Las miraba jugando entre ellas mientras Piers terminaba de ducharse. Al salir, el tufo formado en el baño salió expulsado como un disparo hacia el resto de la habitación, inundándola con vapor. Aspiré hondo, olía a él. Un fresco aroma a frutas de las que adiviné sólo la fragancia a coco con leche.

Tras esa manada calórica salió él con los cabellos húmedos y una toalla a la cintura y su espalda al descubierto. Tensa y robusta. Suspiré hondo y dejé salir todo lentamente. El verlo así provocaba en mí cierto desorden emocional. Me volvía inestable y no sé si pudiese controlarme teniéndolo así. Sólo quedaba esperarlo.

Se volvió al baño y al cabo de unos minutos salió con los cabellos como suele peinarlos y con unos jeans únicamente. Andaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo. Parece que su temperatura corporal sobrepasa al frío que empezaba hacer cuando las nubes escondieron juguetonamente el sol. Enseguida me quité la gabardina y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Luego volví a sentarme en la cama.

—Deberías cuidarte. Hace frío para estar así—comenté.

—Gracias aunque está bien acá dentro. La temperatura es la más reconfortante—respondió él sentándose junto a mí en su cama simple—Me olvidé de llevar a la lavandería mi camiseta—ahora estaba acurrucándose con la gabardina, claro que a una distancia respetable de mí, sin siquiera tocarme— ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar?—inquirió él sin dar ninguna introducción.

— ¿Cómo has estado?—formulé la primer pregunta que todos hacen en una conversación típica. Era torpe pero ahora no tengo temas de conversación como para entablar algo más interesante.

—Bien, algunos problemas con las misiones. Vos sabés, no es nada fácil—explicó Piers.

—Sí, lo sé. Es un trabajo difícil—acoté a lo anterior dicho.

— ¿Y tus hermanos?—desvió él ladeando su cabeza.

—Dante está en su agencia trabajando como debe mientras que de Vergil no se sabido nada respecto a él. Es como si la tierra se lo haya comido—relaté cabizbajo. Continuando con el jugueteo nervioso de mis dedos.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y tu familia?—inquirí sonriendo. A decir verdad, no mis hermanos no he sabido nada desde la búsqueda de Nero. Sólo me quedaron recuerdos de los vagos momentos juntos como una familia.

—Ellos están bien. Papá consiguió un trabajo en otro estado por lo que tuvo que mudarse junto con mi mamá—relató con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Yo me sonreí apenas lo noté, luego posó sus ojos verdosos sobre mí esperando a que comentara algo como suelo hacer. Sin embargo esperaba que siguiera hablando sólo para deleitarme con el tono de su voz—Ahora trabaja de reparador de unas máquinas en una fábrica—dijo virando violentamente la cabeza hacia adelante para dejar de verme—La paga es muy buena—añadió simplemente.

—Deben de estar contentos, ¿no? No sé, sólo digo. Tener un trabajo luego de tanto tiempo les debe haber alegrado—comenté moviendo los pies en comparsa de adelante hacia atrás como una mecedora.

—Sí—afirmó asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

Entonces el silencio quiso participar y se sentó entremedio de nosotros dos. Parloteando de nada de nuestro interés. Era larga su charla y no quería callarse. Estaba fijo y nos distanciaba un poco más a mí y a Piers.

— ¿Alguna chica nueva?—pregunté mandando a callar a ese horrible silencio.

«No sé por qué pregunté si sé que me va a terminar por desarmar» pensé parpadeando varias veces evitando toda lluvia en mis ojos.

Dudó unos segundos y entonces habló.

—Hay una por ahí. Pero estamos viendo cómo va la cosa. No es sencillo estar en una relación en un trabajo como este—me dijo sonriendo amplio. Como si hablar de esa desconocida le alegraba el alma mientras que a mí me punzaba agudo el pecho.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclamé fingiendo una sonrisa amable— ¿Sabés? Tengo algo que hacer ahora que me acuerdo—dije parándome, tropezándome con algunas cosas en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, Aaron? Te noto raro—manifestó parándose con la gabardina en manos. Estiró su brazo y me la dio— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Yo negué mientras me vestía aquel pedazo de tela. Tomé el picaporte de la puerta y lo abrí de par en par saltando hacia afuera de la habitación.

— ¡Aaron!—gritó él. Hice caso omiso y me devolví por dónde vine.

Dejé caer las lágrimas cuando me perdí entre el bosque que rodeaba el edificio, susurrándome para mí mismo en un intento de consolarme.

«Los demonios nunca lloran»


End file.
